The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing. More specifically, the present invention relates to fishing aids.
There are many fishing aids on the market to help the user catch fish. The sport of fishing with a fishing rod while on lakes and out on the ocean are enjoyed by many people. For some users, it is difficult to fight a fish caught on a fishing line because of the strength required. This is especially true for someone who has lost an arm. There is nothing on the market to aid people of lesser strength or who have lost a limb fight a fish as it is reeled in.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing aid to aid people of lesser strength or who have lost a limb fight a fish as it is reeled in.